1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick action fastening system for actuating pull mechanisms. The invention further relates to the spring of a quick action fastening system.
The invention can be used wherever actuating pull mechanisms, for example Bowden wires or cable pulls, have to be fastened, with their sheathings, on a housing, or a fastening device on a housing, quickly and reliably and without axial tolerance compensation, while ensuring a long service life.
2. Description of the Related Art
European reference EP 0 239 984 A2 discloses a fastening arrangement for one end of a Bowden wire or cable pull, in particular for cable pull actuating means in motor vehicles. One end of the Bowden wire sheathing is introduced into a retaining nipple that engages in a slot-like receiving opening of a receiving part. Formed integrally on the retaining nipple are latching lugs with latching noses, which interact with latching cutouts in the receiving part. This fastening arrangement can indeed be used to fasten Bowden wires or cable pulls on a housing, but it has the disadvantage that axial tolerance compensation is not possible. The use of plastic nipples to prevent withdrawal results in the problem that the plastic may creep in regions which are subjected to loading, which is the case, in particular, in the case of relatively high housing temperatures. As a result, the connection has a certain amount of play during its service life and this is disadvantageous.